


To a More Carnal Conclusion

by DevBasaa



Category: Macaroni (Manga)
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevBasaa/pseuds/DevBasaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ted is attacked, Robin must seek out Sydney at his favorite locale: a brothel. But while this is nothing new, what Robin sees is and he simply can't stop thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To a More Carnal Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to LJ January 2009 (archived to AO3)
> 
> Few have heard of this manga series, but it's adorable. Extremely light shonen-ai. I loved the characters and couldn't help but write for it. If you've found your way here, you must know the manga and I hope you'll enjoy the fic!

~*~

"What are you doing?"

Sydney jolted at the sharp, dark edge of Ted's voice. He ducked, by instinct, expecting a boot to fly at his head. It didn't happen, but he knew Ted had moved closer. He'd heard his bed roll slide over the grass and Ted smack the ground, searching for him. It couldn't have been a darker night, but that's why they were sleeping out under a tree. Robin always preferred sleeping under the starry sky of a new moon.

"Shh, you're going to wake him." Sydney dodged what he suspected was another attempt to grab him by the collar.

"Better me than you!"

"I said, keep your voice down!"

Sydney had thought this was his chance. The night was so dark and Robin had set his bed roll out away from the canopy of the tree so he could see the stars. Ted preferred the cover of leaves and Sydney preferred to be closer to Robin. He never expected Ted to hear a thing.

So much for that.

"I'm going to tie you to the horses!"

"Huh? Are you fighting again?" Robin lifted his head. Sydney could barely see him by starlight, but he saw the outline of his round, sweet face and the flashes of tiny reflections as he blinked his sleep-blurry eyes. Great Skies, but how could one person look that perfect all the time? His light, blond hair was mussed and Sydney imagined a blush to his cheeks.

Ted was right; he did add to his own torture.

"It's nothing, Robin, go back to sleep." Ted's voice never held the same edge when he spoke to Robin. By that alone, Sydney could always tell when Ted was addressing him.

"Get your sorry ass back over here!"

Like now, for example.

Ted couldn't be seen from his shadowed spot under the tree, but his disapproval was an image Sydney knew by heart. He'd seen it more times than he could count: the frown and twitching eyebrow and clenched jaw. "Can't you give up already? You're going to put me in an early grave!"

Sydney sighed and glanced at Robin again. His outline, shimmering in starlight, had grown so much in the past year and a half it still shocked Sydney sometimes. But not so much that he didn't still long to personally explore the new lengths Robin had developed into. But it wasn't happening tonight and he needed release tonight.

"I'm...going to town to...take care of some business."

Ted snorted. "I bet you are."

Sydney saddled his horse as fast as he could; it was hardly the first time he needed to rush off for some much desired comfort. They rarely slept far from a town and often did stay in the inns along their journey. But Robin loved lying out under the sky and Ted loved indulging whatever Robin wanted. And, frankly, so did Sydney. But tonight, it all only served to remind him that Ted had a point. When would he give up?

No matter how many ways he tried or how he hinted and hoped to lead Robin to a more carnal conclusion, Sydney could never seem to break through that sweet, innocent stare Robin would give him. But with each blink of those eyes, all Sydney wanted to do was see them widen with understanding.

But that had yet to occur.

It was probably what came of growing up with a priest. What did Robin know of anything sensual, of pleasure for pleasure's sake? And Ted went out of his way to make sure Robin learned none of it.

Sydney frowned and adjusted in his saddle. "Bastard."

~~

Ted leaned against the tree trunk and watched Sydney ride away. It's what he should do when he had those urges. Harassing Robin simply wasn't acceptable. Perhaps this was partly Ted's fault. Robin liked setting camp in the flat, open country and Ted had more than once convinced (or strong-armed) Sydney into agreeing when he whined about wanting a nice, soft bed (and body) instead. He hadn't exactly given Sydney the chance to see to his needs. Even Ted had to admit he was missing the kind of attention he liked to find in town, even if it wasn't the same as what Sydney went for. Though, lately, he was seriously starting to wonder...

"Ted?"

Ted saw Robin sitting on his bedroll, rubbing his eyes. The starlight glinted in the pale blond strands of his hair. Though maybe those were the early rays of the coming morning; it was getting to be that time. Nonetheless, it made for a short night. Damn that horny bastard for waking the boy up.

"Right here."

"Where's Sydney going?"

Ted glanced towards town. Sydney was little more than a speck in the distance. "The brothel."

"Ah."

Why lie about it; Sydney didn't. Robin knew what venues he sought out in each town. And Robin didn't sound the least bit surprised about it now.

Robin crawled to Ted's side, sat beside him and laid his head against Ted's shoulder. Ted pulled apart his bedroll and draped a blanket across Robin's legs.

"You're still tired."

"No I'm not."

"Uh huh." Ted didn't think he needed to point out that Robin had his eyes closed.

In tiny increments, the first full rays of sunshine broke the horizon. The night sky still dominated and Ted could only see a shadowy grey image of Robin beside him, but daybreak it was.

Ted thought Robin had fallen back to sleep, but, at length, he surprised him and spoke.

"Ted, why don't you ever go to the brothel?"

Ted paused and then shrugged. Again, why lie? "Because there's women there."

Robin opened his eyes and looked about as confused as when Sydney had once tried to explain the etiquettes of courting a lady. He wrinkled his nose and said, "Oh," and then looked away.

Ted waited, wondering if he'd be asked for a better explanation than that, but it didn't come. One day it would, as Sydney insisted, but it didn't today and that was all Ted cared about. No matter what Sydney said, Robin was still a boy. Yes, he'd grown; he'd have to be blind not to see how much taller he'd become, but that didn't mean Sydney should rush him into adulthood for his own selfish needs. Though they hadn't technically been working for the Padre for some time now, Ted still felt bound to that agreement and the old man wouldn't want them exposing Robin to such a world yet. Besides, was it so awful to have a childhood?

Sighing, Ted glanced down at Robin. He had finally fallen back to sleep and his slackened mouth hung partly open, his full lips quivering slightly with each breath. He was beautiful; no one could deny that. But that mind of his danced in a world of adventures and innocence. The smallest things delighted him and he seemed satisfied with a hug and a brisk rubbing of his hair. That's the sort of affection he craved.

Ted remembered that life, long gone for him: worry-free days of working on the family ranch, riding horses for the sheer enjoyment of it and thinking the worst thing in the world was when his sisters begged to braid his hair. Such a simple time.

But then the man with the lizard tattoo ripped it all away with two point-blank shots from his pistol. Those bullets thrust Ted into an adulthood he didn't want, of debts and revenge and struggling to survive. Learning the sword had simply been a hobby as a boy; it now became his livelihood. Though, he'd hired himself out for more than just mercenary work in those early days. He'd learned too quickly about men and their desires.

Why should Robin be exposed to that for no reason? No, he wouldn't have it. Ted brushed a lock of golden hair from Robin's eyes and sighed. If Robin wanted it, Ted would give him a childhood forever.

~~

It was either far too late, or way too early to be visiting a brothel, but Sydney hadn't come this far to turn back to Ted's smirking disapproval or Robin's gleeful, but completely innocent touches. He wouldn't be able to take either like a gentleman. However, if this establishment had any worthwhile ladies, they were all already occupied for the night and what was left...was left for a reason.

The madam shrugged at Sydney's questioning look and said, "I can make you a deal, considering the late hour."

Sydney glanced across the room at a girl whose face might be compared to that of a horse and a smile that only accentuated the association. "You ought to."

"Excuse me."

Sydney stepped aside for a young man carrying a tray of whiskey filled glasses. He had a youthful, solid build and light, sun-streaked hair. Sydney's eyes widened; for a brief second, he thought Robin had walked into the room.

The madam sidled closer. "He's available, too, in case you were interested in that sort of thing."

Sydney stared at her, then at the boy. No, he couldn't. Could he?

The young man glanced up at Sydney as he set the glasses before the girls. He smiled and brushed a lock of gold hair from his eyes, his lashes fluttering.

Sydney swallowed hard. "How much?"

~~

With the warmth of Robin at his side, and his own night's sleep interrupted too soon, it didn't take long for Ted to fall asleep, as well.

He couldn't have done anything dumber.

Unfamiliar sounds woke him and the cocking of a pistol brought him fully awake.

"Now don't do nothing stupid, there." A large man stood over Ted, smiling a toothless grin and waving a pistol in his face. "Wouldn't want any harm to come to your boy." Ted glanced at Robin as the man gestured the barrel towards him.

Robin had startled awake when the man spoke and glanced wildly around. There were five men that Ted could see; he didn't know how many stood on the other side of the tree. One man had already mounted Robin's horse and, a good distance away from the camp, two were trying to bring Ted's horse under control. She fought like an unbroken wild beast, kicking and knocking one of the bandits over.

The bandits had rummaged through the entire camp, what there was of it. They never carried much because it only brought trouble. Trouble like this. But Robin had mementos, items he'd picked up along their travels. They were precious to him and Ted couldn't grab him fast enough when he realized they'd taken his things.

"No! My bag!" Robin darted forward and the bandit with the gun lunged after him. Ted never slept without his sword tucked at his side and it was still there when he reached down for it. He jumped after the toothless man and ran him through before he could even pull his trigger.

"Get him!"

Ted turned as the two men who'd fought with his horse, gave up on her and rushed him. One of them had picked up a large, thick limb and the other had a gun. Ted cut for the gun, taking a few fingers with it. He dodged the man with the limb and jabbed him hard in the stomach with the handle of his sword.

As both men fell to the ground, Ted spun around to check for Robin. His heart pounded when he couldn't find him, but then he saw him back behind the tree, his own gun out. Both Sydney and Ted had insisted he learn, but it wasn't his strong suit, not yet. His focus narrowed too much when he had it in his hand and he always left his back wide open.

"Robin!" A bandit had come up behind him with what looked like a large sack and a rope. Ted didn't even want to consider what his intentions were. But the warning was enough for Robin; he turned and shot the man in the arm, sending him staggering away. But like Robin with a gun, a fight where Robin was involved narrowed Ted's focus too much as well. He didn't even see the hit coming. The world before him wavered; he saw Robin's panicked face and then nothing.

He heard a large, heavy thump, though, before complete silence overtook him.

~~

"TED!"

Robin hadn't yelled fast enough. The man on his horse had circled around and struck Ted at the back of the head with a metal rod. Ted first dropped to his knees, glassy-eyed, and then toppled over. Robin yelled for him again, but he didn't move.

The two men Ted had injured had slowly climbed up, bent over, one cradling his hand, the other holding his stomach. Robin thought he heard them arguing about getting the hell out of there, but he couldn't take his attention from Ted. He was face down; what if he couldn't breathe?

"C'mon, you old fool!" The man on the horse tucked his metal rod away the same way Ted would sheath his sword. His shout reminded Robin of that other bandit and he turned to find him with the bag and the rope. His arm glistened red with his blood and he stared at Robin in a way that made him feel cold at the deepest point in his body.

But the man on the horse yelled again. "No! We're not into that trade. Leave him! We're done here!" Cursing, the man mumbled, "damn pretty thing," pressed the bag to his wounded arm and ran after his remaining group.

Robin sank against the tree. His head and heart throbbed. He took the briefest moment to breathe, to try steadying himself before he scrambled to Ted's side.

He had to pass by a dead man, but Robin didn't look at him.

"Ted..." At first, Robin didn't know where to put his hands. They trembled as he bushed Ted's long, dark hair aside and he bent close to see his face. Ted didn't even flinch. Carefully, Robin rolled him over, his sword slipped from his limp hand and warmth oozed into Robin's palm as he cradled Ted's head.

"Wake up, please."

But he didn't. Robin looked towards the town, hoping for signs of life coming their way, hoping Sydney had finished his business and was on his way back to camp. He saw nothing of the sort. He turned back to Ted. He made a few abortive attempts to lift him, but even for as much as he'd grown, Ted was still much bigger than him and he simply didn't have the strength. And even if he could, for a moment, raise him up, he couldn't drag him to town or get him on a horse.

But did they even have a horse?

Robin glanced around. He remembered seeing the bandits fighting with Ted's horse, but he thought she'd run away. Maybe she hadn't gone far.

"I'll be right back." He brushed Ted's cheek as he moved and frowned at the smear of blood he left behind. The ground around Ted's head had darkened from his blood and Robin saw as well the stain that'd seeped into his trousers where he'd cradled Ted's head. He was running out of time!

Ted's horse nibbled grass only a short distance away. The bandits had saddled her--with Robin's saddle, no less (which meant Ted's nice one was gone)--but they hadn't managed to steal her. She whinnied at Robin's call and came; she was a good horse. Ted would at least be glad she'd been spared. Provided he woke up.

Robin shivered. "I have to hurry."

He lead the horse back to camp and then kneeled next to Ted again. "I'll go very fast, I promise. You just hang on, please?" He bent over him and pressed his forehead to Ted's; he closed his eyes very tight and squeezed Ted's limp hand. "God, please, look after him, please let him be OK."

Robin rushed around the camp. He gathered up Ted's bedroll, tucked one blanket under his head, covered him with the outer sack and hid his sword underneath, at his side. Then pressing a kiss to Ted's forehead, Robin mounted Ted's horse and raced for the town. He didn't know if she understood the direness of the situation, but Robin swore he'd never seen her run so fast before.

~~

The snickers he received when he asked about the brothel made his face warm, but Robin didn't have time to let embarrassment slow him down. Ted needed Sydney's help to get him into town and to a doctor or nurse or anyone that could help him.

Even the madam raised her brow when he finally stumbled in the brothel door. Did he look that much like a country bumpkin, still?

"May I help you, young man?"

Robin began to describe Sydney, but the woman cut him off with a wave. "Ah, yes, of course. Seeing you does explain much, too. How amusing." She gave him a leer that reminded him too much of that bandit with the sack.

Robin frowned. "Where is he? It's urgent!"

"Up the stairs, first door on your left, my dear."

Lilting laughter followed Robin up the stairs. He couldn't imagine what amused the woman so and he didn't honestly care. It wouldn't be the first time he'd walked in on Sydney with a woman and it probably wouldn't be the last.

But the image he found behind the first door on his left stopped him and stole his breath. At first he thought he saw a very flat-chested woman on her hands and knees before Sydney, Sydney bent over her back, kneeling on the bed. But no, that wasn't it at all.

It was another man. A young and blond man who gasped as Sydney held him by the hips and thrust forward. He was erect, his skin glistening with a sheen of sweat, and he arched his back and met Sydney's motions, one by one, moaning softly. Robin had never seen anything like it. The women were always buried beneath Sydney's body and covered with blankets; he rarely caught a glimpse of anything more than a bare shoulder and a pale thigh. But this! Both of them fully naked and exposed, the linens strewn over the bed and across the floor: there was such abandon! Robin began to breathe again, but they were silent, shallow breaths; he stood transfixed.

Maybe the breeze from the hall alerted them; Robin knew he hadn't made a sound. But suddenly both the boy and Sydney looked at him, each wide-eyed. The boy muttered something, grabbed his sex and groaned loudly. Then so did Sydney, as if something overtook him and it drew his attention from Robin completely. He bent over the young man again, gasping, his hips twitching.

Robin started to back away.

"Robin, wait!"

Sydney still rested his forehead on the boy's back, but he had one arm stretched out towards Robin.

"Just, close the door and wait in the hall. I'll be out."

Robin did as he was told. He pressed his back to the wall and stared down the stairs. The madam passed by, slyly glancing up with a smirk until she disappeared on the other side of the corridor. Was that what had amused her? That it wasn't a women Sydney was with? Was that something people laughed about?

Robin honestly didn't know; he never even knew such a thing was possible.

He jumped when the door opened. Sydney looked winded, but he'd completely dressed. He smoothed his hair back, his expression tense.

"Robin, I--"

"No." Robin closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want an explanation; there wasn't time anyway. "Ted's hurt. Badly. We were attacked by bandits. I had to leave him."

He looked up at Sydney, tears collecting in his lashes. "We have to hurry!"

~~

They didn't speak as they rode out of town back to camp. Ted's horse definitely lead the way with Sydney urging his to keep up. Sydney had bulleted questions at Robin about Ted's injuries as they rushed down the stairs. He paid the madam extra for spare sheets and a canteen of water, but that's when conversation between them stopped.

Though he tried not to, Robin couldn't shake the image he saw: the boy and Sydney. Even as he prayed for Ted and tried to only thinking of Ted's welfare, the bow of that boy's back came repeatedly to the fore of Robin's mind. And the way Sydney held him and bent over him...

Robin shook his head for the hundredth time already, desperate to clear his mind. He glanced back at Sydney and found solace in his hard-riding and his worried face.

For as much as they argued, both Ted and Sydney took care of the other when necessary. Robin had seen it countless times. There was the spring when Sydney had a stomach ailment and vomited repeatedly, sometimes even at the mere suggestion of food. When he became too weak to ride, Ted carried him into town and to a doctor. Granted, he complained about it the entire time, but Robin knew Ted cared and was worried. He wouldn't have gone to so much effort otherwise.

Equally, Sydney looked after Ted when he showed up with scrapes from his own, rare solitary trips to town. Sydney chided him about some unknown dalliance that Robin hadn't quite grasped and Robin hadn't missed the concern in Sydney's voice in those times. Yes, they fought often and loudly, and mostly over disagreements about Robin, but they cared about each other. So Sydney's intensity to reach Ted didn't surprise Robin in the least; he knew he could depend on him.

Sydney dismounted faster than Robin could and was at Ted's side the near moment they reached camp. As Robin had, he cradled Ted's head, and then fed him water from the canteen. The water splashed over Ted's chin and chest, soaking his shirt. But as some of it made it into his mouth and down his throat, Ted began to rouse, moaning faintly.

"Robin, quick, rip the sheets into strips."

Robin tore as best he could and handed strips of plain white linen to Sydney as he wrapped Ted's head. Sydney padded the back of Ted's head first, where the bleeding was the worst, and then secured that with more strips. Ted tried to knock his hands away.

Sydney laughed. "There we go, behaving a bit more like yourself."

He continued to feed him water until the canteen had empty and Ted almost seemed to know they were there. He mumbled at the sound of their voices, but he didn't open his eyes. Robin crouched next to Sydney and stared down at Ted, his head resting in Sydney's lap. "Is he going to be all right?"

"Yeah, I think so, but we'd better get him back to town and their healer, anyway."

Sydney glanced up at Robin and smiled. For the first time ever, Robin thought about how close Sydney was, how near their mouths were. He saw that boy again and the way Sydney had kissed his back, sweat dripping from Sydney's temple to the curve of the young man's backside. Robin gasped and stood up, backing away a step; his face warmed.

Sydney furrowed his brow. "Robin--"

But Robin spun away. "Let me clean up what's left of camp. I'll help you with Ted when you're ready."

Robin blocked his mind with repeated prayers for Ted's recovery. He started reciting old lessons Father had given him, anything to not picture Sydney. To not picture him with that boy.

In the end, his mind never cooperated.

Robin followed behind on Ted's horse, Ted riding with Sydney, his back to Sydney's chest, his head resting against Sydney's shoulder. They moved at a much slower pace to keep from jarring Ted too much. Robin stared at Sydney's back, broad and strong, and Ted's long, beautiful hair spilling over it. His thoughts carried him away.

Why again was it that Ted never went to brothels?

~~

Just outside of town, on the far side, there was a lady the folks called 'medicine woman'. In their brief inquiries, Robin and Sydney learned she had mixed blood and had spent time away from civilized folk. Robin found it interesting to hear them talk of her: it seemed the townsfolk both feared and revered her. Everyone they spoke with insisted they take Ted to her, but not a single one of them would lead them there.

Ultimately, she wasn't hard to find.

Her cottage held a warmth that went beyond a simple fire and pot-bellied stove. The scents that filled her home were comforting and peaceful. Whorls of smoke drifted up from a small dish in the corner of the room; whatever was inside seemed to burn endlessly. She welcomed them like old friends and gave Ted her own bed.

Robin watched as she touched Ted in places he didn't expect her to touch. Nothing intimate, but she held Ted's hands and his feet and laid her ear to his stomach. She made a wet pack of herbs and flowers, wrapped them in cheese cloth and replaced Sydney's linen strips with them. She opened Ted's shirt and placed a clear, white stone to his breastbone. All the while she smiled and hummed as she worked. Robin sat at the hearth, sipping a warm, scented concoction that she insisted he drink and watched, transfixed.

Sydney had left for a time and come back. The sun had traveled across the sky and daylight was fading again. But Ted still hadn't woken. Sydney spoke with the woman. She had gray-streaked hair worn in a bun and skirts made of rough, raw material. Her face was lined and matched the peacefulness of her cottage.

Robin had moved from the hearth to Ted's bedside. The woman refilled his cup and ruffled his hair, which made his eyes sting. Ted always ruffled his hair.

At length, Sydney came to Ted's bedside. "We should get going. I've obtained a room at the inn. She said we can come back first thing in the morning to check in on him."

Robin stared at Ted. It had felt awful having to leave him the first time, when he'd gone for Sydney. He didn't want to do it again.

"No," he said softly, "I'm going to stay here."

Sydney sighed. "I know you're worried, but he's going to be fine and you need rest. Ted would have my head if he knew you weren't getting a decent sleep."

Robin shook his head. The images of Sydney and the boy returned. The mere idea of being alone with Sydney made his heart pound and his body warm. He swallowed a lump.

"No."

Robin gasped when Sydney grabbed his arm. So startled, he nearly dropped the woman's tin cup and a splash of tinted water and floating herbs struck her wood floors. Robin stared up at Sydney, shocked. But then he frowned and wrenched his arm away.

"I'm not leaving him!"

It surprised him how sad Sydney looked. Sydney rubbed his face with his hands and sighed again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab you. It's just been a long day."

It hadn't occurred to Robin until then that Sydney too had been scared and worried and might need comfort. But if he sought the same comfort he had last night, Robin wasn't sure he wanted to be nearby. No woman that Sydney had ever bedded stuck in Robin's mind before, not as that boy did. He didn't know what he should think about it, and why it suddenly mattered so much when Sydney was close to him. He was scared. He wanted Ted to wake up and explain it all to him.

"I'm sorry, too, but I have to stay here. I have to be here when he wakes up."

The woman softly said she didn't mind if Robin stayed the night, that she'd be busy with tasks and it'd be good to have another set of eyes on their friend. Sydney agreed. He reached for Robin's head, as if to ruffle it the way Ted did, but stopped. He instead rubbed Robin's arm where he grabbed him and said he'd see him in the morning.

"And at least _try_ to get some sleep. If he wakes up and you're bleary-eyed, he'll blame me."

Robin smiled. It certainly was true. "I'll try."

He listened as Sydney mounted his horse and rode away. The woman refreshed Ted's herb pack with a fresh one and said, "Talk to him. He can hear you."

Robin shifted closer to the bedside, then abandoned the chair he'd been sitting in altogether. He put aside the cup, sank to his knees and rested his head against Ted's chest, gazing up at his relaxed face. Ted's breathing was deep and regular. The woman had told him earlier that was a very good sign.

"Ted, please wake up, there's so much I need to ask you. I need to know. I want..." Robin bit his lip. He watched Ted and then he closed his eyes. He was more tired than he realized and Ted's chest was so warm.

When he heard his name, he looked up to see Ted leaning over him, his long hair dangling over his shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, Ted! You're awake!"

"Of course." He touched Robin's cheek and then his finger slid to his chin, lifting it. "Why do you look so upset?"

"I've been worried about you, and-and something happened with Sydney."

Ted looked concerned. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Oh, no, but I keep having these thoughts, these ideas. I don't know what to do."

"I think I do." Ted moved closer, lifting Robin's chin higher still until his mouth covered Robin's and the most amazing warmth flooded through Robin's body. He felt Ted's tongue against his lips, and then inside his mouth. It was like sinking into heat, into a fire that didn't burn but energized him. His blood raced, and his body throbbed in a way he'd never felt before.

"Oh, Ted..."

His own voice jarred Robin awake. He sat back on his haunches, blinking. A dream. It'd been a dream. He looked at Ted. He still lay as he had been all evening. He hadn't moved at all. Robin scrambled back into the chair and then leaned forward to cover himself when he saw how his body had responded.

The woman wasn't in the room, at least; God, he hoped he hadn't embarrassed himself. He wondered where Sydney was right then. Was he alone? Was he with that boy? Or had he taken a woman this time. He tried to picture Sydney with a woman, one of the many sights he'd walked in on, but they all seemed bland and uninteresting and they didn't linger in his mind. But that boy did. He could easily think of him and see him with Sydney.

Sighing, thankful that his body had subsided, Robin stared up at the ceiling. "Please, Ted, wake up."

~~

Though he'd worried about it, Robin fell asleep again, as he had before, resting his head against Ted's chest. There were no dreams and what woke him this time was movement.

Ted had moved.

Robin lifted his head. Ted stared down at him, frowning, his faced scrunched up.

"Are you OK?" Ted's voice sounded rough.

Robin sat up. "Yes, are you?"

Ted put his hand to his head; he fingered the wrappings. "I think so. What happened?"

Robin told him the whole story--well, leaving out about Sydney and the boy. Ted griped about the loss of his saddle and wasn't satisfied until Robin pulled his sword out from under the bed and showed it to him. But then he cupped Robin's cheek and said, "I am very glad that you're all right, though. When I passed out, I really didn't know you would be."

Robin felt his face flush at Ted's touch; Ted's gaze narrowed. "You're sure you're OK?"

Robin nodded, wondering what Ted could see when he looked at him. Could he guess the thoughts in his mind? "I'm fine, honest."

The woman came over, smiling. She took away the white stone and had Ted sit up, helping him to rest against the pillows.

"Slowly, slowly, you've been lying for a long time."

She did those same odd checks again: hands, feet, ear to his stomach. At the last, Ted made a funny face and Robin chuckled. He did seem as though he'd be all right. And in typical Ted fashion, he didn't intend to wait for the woman to call him healthy. He'd woken; he was healthy.

Robin hovered beside him as he sat on the edge of the woman's bed. "Don't you think you should stay a little longer? You were unconscious a long time."

Ted buttoned his shirt and then slipped on his boots. "I'm fine. I know myself and I'm fine. It's not the first time I've been bumped on the head and it won't be the last."

Robin frowned and mumbled, "That was more than some bump." He instantly recalled all the blood on the ground, the pool in his hands and the stain which still accented his trousers. Ted was gracious with the woman, though, insisting that she take money. She wouldn't accept it until he said, "To replace that which I've used." Finally she agreed and bowed deeply to them as they left.

Outside, Ted adjusted his belt and sheathed his sword, settling it at his side. "Where do you think Sydney is?"

Robin couldn't help it; his face flushed again and he knew Ted noticed. "He talked about a room at the inn...or he could be...elsewhere."

Ted raised one brow. "Uh huh. Let's try elsewhere."

They road Ted's horse together, Ted's arms around Robin, Robin's back to Ted's chest. At first, Robin felt tense and nervous. Would his body react the same way it had from the dream, being so close to Ted again? He didn't want to be embarrassed. But soon he relaxed and rested against him. Ted was comfort and security; he felt good so close to Ted. Warm, yes, but not uneasy.

When they reached the brothel, Ted dismounted and gestured that Robin stay put. Robin climbed down anyway.

Again, Ted waved him away. "No, stay out here. You're too young."

Robin frowned. Hearing those words from Ted wasn't anything new and he usually took it with grace and affectionate annoyance. After all, Ted had once been his hired bodyguard. But Robin had been through a lot already, just while Ted had been unconscious. He didn't feel like being dismissed so easily anymore.

Robin walked past Ted towards the door and stopped. "I've been in a brothel before." He pointed at the door. "I've been in THIS one before. I'm not going to just stand out here."

Ted's gaze narrowed again. But he said, "All right," and let Robin lead the way inside.

If Ted thought anything of the madam recognizing Robin, he didn't comment. In fact, they didn't even have to state their business: the woman knew.

"Looking for your handsome friend in the white suit again, are we? He hasn't been back, I'm sorry to say. I know someone who was disappointed by that." She grinned and nodded towards the corner of the room. Robin jolted. That boy.

Their gazes met and he rose and crossed to them. Robin thought his heart would pound right out of his chest.

"Is your friend with you?" The boy had an accent, one that Robin didn't know, but it was lilting and pretty. He stood a bit taller than Robin, lanky and narrow around the hips. He smiled and his eyes lit up blue like the sky.

Robin couldn't find words to speak.

"No," Ted said, "we're looking for him. Thank you, but we'll try the inn."

He took Robin by the shoulder and directed him out the door. They didn't go back to the horse, but continued on down the walkway, Ted's hand firmly on Robin's shoulder.

Ted didn't say a word.

Neither did Robin.

~~

At the inn, the innkeeper directed Ted and Robin to a room on the second floor. They walked in to find Sydney half dressed and damp. Ted figured he must have utilized the bathhouse. And without visiting the brothel. Interesting...

Sydney's eyes widened when he saw them. "Ted! You're all right?"

"Seem to be." Ted had a beast gnawing in his gut; something was wrong. "Everything OK with you?"

Sydney looked at Robin. "Well..."

"I-I need to use the outhouse. I'll be back." Ted had kept his hand on Robin's shoulder all the way from the brothel. He seemed to need it; he looked as though he'd turn to stone if he wasn't directed to move. But he moved then, quickly, out from under Ted's grip, into the hall and down the stairs.

Ted glared at Sydney. "What the hell happened?"

Sydney sighed, his shoulders sagging as he ran a hand through his damp hair. "He walked in on me."

Ted folded his arms across his chest; things were starting to piece together. "But not with a women."

"No."

"Have you ever...?"

"NO!" Sydney put up his hands and turned away, pacing to the windows. "I never thought I'd want to, until--"

"Don't say it."

Sydney spun back around. "Don't tell me you haven't thought of it yourself. You're no fucking saint and we both know where your tastes lie."

"He's just a boy."

"No he's not!" Sydney slammed his fist against the chest of drawers. "You're the one who's keeping him a boy, he's growing up but you're protecting him like he's some virginal girl in one of those nunneries. He should be allowed to become a man!"

Ted drew his sword so fast, his head spun, but he kept his balance. He focused all his anger and frustration on Sydney and his damned selfish ideas and didn't miss a step. He'd had dizzy spells since leaving the medicine woman's house, but he decidedly not let on. As far as Ted saw it, Sydney had become infinitely dangerous to Robin's well being. At least before, he'd never taken that step towards bedding a man, but now... No, Sydney had gone too far in the wrong direction.

With the tip of his sword at Sydney's throat, Ted spoke hushed and sincerely: "If you get within one foot of him, I swear I'll run you through so many times they could make you into the town fountain!"

Sydney glared at him, his nose drawn up the way it did when they argued. He only seemed to make that face for Ted; he never saw it any other time. Sydney took a few steps back.

"So, what, he'll sleep with you again?" His voice was oddly calm, but Ted felt he'd made his point. He re-sheathed his sword.

"He's safer with me."

Ted looked up, surprised at Sydney's laughter. Sydney had his arms crossed over his bare chest and he shook his head. "Man, dress you up as his mother once and it never went away, did it. Did your other sword shrivel up and die in the process, too?"

That was it; Ted had enough. He took a step towards Sydney and swung. There was the satisfying crack of his fist landing on Sydney's chin, even as Sydney grabbed him by the wrist and wrenched his arm around. He swung with his other; Sydney's fist connected with his cheek, pain erupting across his face.

"STOP IT!"

Sydney let go and Ted turned. Robin stood in the doorway, eyes wide and his mouth gaping. He whispered, "What are you doing?"

What could Ted say? He didn't want to explain what they were arguing over; he never did, not when it involved this topic. Even Sydney chickened out of that conversation.

Sydney cleared his throat. "I guess we got a little carried away."

Robin's face twisted, confused and appalled. Ted supposed he couldn't blame him. The two of them probably rarely made a lot of sense to him.

Ted sighed. "Robin, we're going to take a separate room from Sydney tonight. Let's go downstairs and see what the innkeeper has available." Without looking at Sydney, Ted strode from the room, expecting Robin to follow him.

But he didn't. Ted stopped in the hall and looked back. Robin stood transfixed, as he had in the brothel, only this time he stared at Sydney.

Sydney tipped his head towards the door. "Go on. It'll be all right."

At that, Robin turned and quietly came with Ted downstairs. He didn't speak until they had started back up the stairs, heading to their room two doors down from Sydney's.

All he said was: "There's blood on your cheek."

~~

Ted decided to keep Robin in the room through the evening. He brought up bowls of stew and slices of bread from the kitchen and kept the door closed. Robin insisted on cleaning up Ted's cheek. Sydney had managed to split the skin at the crest of his cheekbone. Ted rotated his jaw, squinting a few times to make sure the horny bastard hadn't managed to break anything. It stung a little, but he seemed fine.

It was odd to have Robin cleaning him up this time, though the circumstances were highly different. The infrequent times he'd gone out after his own pleasure were rare and risky. Firstly, it was _always_ risky to leave Robin alone with Sydney so Ted avoided that often. But also, seeking pleasure with another man could as easily end well as badly, or never start right to begin with. Only a few brothels catered to his tastes; there were safe places he knew back near his family ranch, and a few other welcome places he'd found along the way, but with their wide and varied travels, it wasn't always easy to know if he had located a lover or an enemy before it was too late.

In those times, Sydney became an odd confidant and caregiver, holding his chin as he tended to a black eye or split lip. One time in particular always stuck out in Ted's mind; three men had jumped him. It hadn't faired as well as he usually did--though it'd been much worse for those three men.

For the first time, Sydney had honestly complained. "If you show up dead, Robin will never forgive me. If I have to explain why, he'll ever BELIEVE me."

"What would you have me do? I'm celibate enough as it is."

Sydney looked at him then, a deep gaze they never shared, but he didn't speak. Ted didn't ask; he didn't want to know where Sydney's thoughts could take them.

He stopped going out unless he knew exactly where it was safe to go.

"Hold still."

Robin held his chin, his lips perked in a thoughtful moue as he took a wet flannel to his face. Ted had talked him out of the witch hazel; he was in enough pain already.

After several minutes of vigorous rubbing, Robin slowed, but didn't stop, only lightly brushing Ted's cheek with the cloth. It almost felt as if he was shinning his skin. Ted waited, giving Robin the chance to sort his thoughts; he knew some question would come.

"Did Sydney tell you...about what happened?"

Ted nodded; of course it would be about that. "Yes."

Robin rubbed a bit more. "So, what Sydney did with that boy...was it...wrong?"

Ted tensed. Somehow, that wasn't the question he expected. He knew the answer the Padre would want him to say, but Ted couldn't lie to him. His feelings on the matter didn't match the old man's and Robin was asking /him/, not the Padre.

"No, it wasn't wrong."

Robin then forced his chin around so they were eye to eye. Robin's mouth was twisted into a deep frown. "Then why are you so angry at him this time?"

Ted took Robin's wrist and drew his hand away. "It's about something else. Something we've been fighting about for years now. It's nothing new."

Robin looked down at their hands. They were sitting on the bed, side by side, and Ted still held Robin's wrist. When Robin noticed, Ted let go and stood, walking around to the other side of the bed.

"I imagine you're as tired as I am. It's been a long day." The dizzy spells had lessened, but they hadn't gone away. Frankly, Ted had never felt more ready to sleep in his life. The bone weariness he felt went deeper than just his physical body.

He was used to sharing a bed with Robin, and with Sydney, too, for that matter. There weren't always spare rooms or sometimes even the extra money for them to have that sort of privacy. Sometimes the cold was so fierce they needed each other for body heat and survival, even at an inn. Robin snuggling close wasn't anything new either. Ted tucked him against his body when Robin rolled to him and rested his chin on top of Robin's head. He drifted like that, sleep creeping slowly around his brain.

The soft kisses to his cheek reminded him of a favorite dream, a youthful friend long gone who showed him special pleasures at a carefree, easy time in his life. He turned his head towards to soft lips, the gentle kisses; he pressed his mouth to his friend's, but then startled awake at the soft breath that ghosted across his nose.

It was supposed to be a dream!

Eyes wide, Ted saw how close Robin had become, how he carefully pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth and slid those tender lips over his own.

"Ted..."

Ted grabbed Robin by the shoulders and held him at a distance. His head was still fuzzy: from his attack or sleepiness, he didn't know which, but suddenly his world no longer stood right side up.

"Wait, no..."

The indigence in Robin's voice shocked him. "Why? You said it wasn't wrong."

Ted's eyes went wider still. Was this happening? He'd carefully watched over this boy, cared for him, protected him, made him the center of his existence and kept the distance that Sydney kept violating. But now, with him willing and in his arms, he couldn't remember what he'd been holding himself back for.

Ted shook his head. "It's not wrong, but...but..."

Robin took hold of Ted's night gown collar, tugging himself closer. "I want to know about what Sydney was doing. I can't stop thinking about it. I want to know...and it's you I trust."

His kiss came harder this time, with an insistence that weakened Ted, it warmed him and melted that internal weariness away. He pulled Robin to him, for a moment sinking into his kiss before a shout of traitor rang in his mind. Hadn't he just berated Sydney for this very thing?

Ted shoved Robin away from him, his body throbbing, alive. "No, Robin, you're too young for this. I can't."

"You always say I'm too young for _everything_!"

Robin tossed the covers back and jumped from the bed. He ran from the room as soon as his bare feet hit the wood floor. Ted scrambled after him, his heart racing as his mind struggled to catch up. What the hell had happened? He slid to a stop, stunned to find he'd been lead to Sydney's room.

Robin stood in the middle of the room, between Ted in the doorway and Sydney alone in bed. For a change. The bustle has woken him and he propped himself up on one elbow, but not quite awake.

But Robin wasn't looking at him. He stood, defiant, staring at Ted, the angriest look on his face that Ted had ever seen. He pointed to Sydney, not turning away.

"He'll do it, won't he."

Ted's chest heaved. "Yes, he will, but--"

"And you won't."

"Robin..."

Sydney rubbed his eyes. "What's going on?"

Robin lifted his chin and the tautness in his body relaxed. He turned to Sydney. "I want to know about what you were doing with that boy. I want to...feel it."

Sydney bolted up, his face lighting like thousand lamps. "Really? Are you sure?"

Robin nodded. He glanced over his shoulder at Ted and Ted saw how his cheeks were pink with a blush and he had his lip between his teeth. But his eyes...

So innocent, so willful. And too serious.

"Robin, this is ridiculous. You've been listening to Sydney too much!"

Sydney stood, a blanket wrapped around his waist and draping onto the floor. "He _wants_ to, Ted! He just said so! You can't accuse me of coercion anymore." He waved his hand. "The mother hen should go back to the coop."

God damn him! Ted took a step forward, tightening his fist, but Robin moved closer to Sydney, centering himself between Sydney and Ted. Ted stopped and lowered his hand. Sydney's glee kept Ted's fist tight, however.

"Ha! You're not even wearing any boots to throw at me! It's done, Ted. Let us have some privacy for a change."

Ted stood stock still as Sydney took Robin's hand and drew him to the bed. Without a word, he sat him on the bed, rested him against he headboard and kissed his cheek. Smiling, Sydney then tightened the blanket at his waist and walked toward Ted. Ted backed up, glaring at him, until he realized he'd gone through the threshold and into the hall. Sydney leaned against the door and grinned. His gaze traveled from Ted's head to his feet and back up again. Ted had ample chance to punch him, but he knew Robin would never forgive him. It was the only thing that stayed his hand.

However, he didn't expect Sydney to grab him--and certainly not right between his legs.

Ted jolted forward with a gasp. As Sydney massaged, Ted tried not to make a sound, but he was still half-hard from Robin's earlier advances and he struggled with every last vestige of his restraint.

"Well." Sydney kept his voice hushed enough that Ted knew Robin couldn't hear him. But Ted could; he heard every word: "I guess you _do_ have two swords. You had your chance, but he's choosing me. Good night."

The door shut in his face, pockmarked wood the only thing Ted could see. His fist was still tight, painfully so, his knuckles trembling and taut. He laid his fist to the door, really to pound and pound until the whole inn came running.

But he didn't.

Ted sighed and sagged, resting his forehead against the door. Sydney was right; Robin had made his choice: about what he wanted, what he needed. And who.

Even two doors down, the walk to the other bedroom was long and the loneliest walk he'd ever known.

~~

"Now, where were we?"

Sydney slid into bed next to Robin, drawing him to his chest. He ran his fingers through his light hair and kissed his cheek again. In his life, Sydney had held some beautiful women in his arms, so beautiful that other men had wept at the sight of them. But he honestly felt he'd never held anything as beautiful and precious as this young man.

And his kiss was certainly worth waiting for.

Robin made the most delightful noises, little ahs and groans that ladies always seemed to exaggerate to excite him. Granted, that always worked, but this was better for it's honesty and spontaneity.

Sydney didn't speak; he let his hands and mouth tell Robin everything he needed him to know. Robin's chest had broadened, muscles had built and thickened through their many months of hard work and travel. Sydney thought his distraction with Robin's body would fade as he grew into a man, but it hadn't. It only had piqued his interest more, made him desire something he never believed he'd ever want.

The boy from the brothel had taught Sydney what to do, what men liked. But, of course, it was all so obvious. He touched as he would have wanted to be touched; he kissed the places he loved to feel lips upon. And, unlike with women, he didn't have to convince or coerce to be touched a certain way.

Robin returned his kisses, he echoed the moves that Sydney made, learning as they went. But when Sydney reached between his legs, cupping him there, he gasped and wrapped his arms around Sydney's neck.

Sydney grinned; how wonderful was this?

Sydney stroked Robin, slowly, carefully, watching his face with awe and fascination. Robin's eyes were closed, but his mouth was open. His lips trembled as he emitted his sweet little gasps and whimpers. Hardly by surprise, Robin came quickly, with a single thrust into Sydney's palm.

Delighted beyond imagining, Sydney buried his grin against Robin's neck, kissing him, breathing him in. "Did that feel good?" He nuzzled his nose behind Robin's ear. "It's only a start to what men do together. You're no longer a boy now, Robin, and there's so much more I want to show you."

Only at Robin's sigh did Sydney look up to realize that while Robin still had his arms wrapped around his neck, he stared at the door.

Robin nibbled on his lip. "Do you think Ted's mad at me?"

Sydney frowned. Ted? Did he really need to be bringing Ted up right now? There were much more pleasant things to talk about; far more interesting things to do.

Sydney stroked Robin's hair. "No, he's mad at me. I don't think he could ever be angry with you."

"I wonder what he's doing right now..."

Sydney drew back, staring at Robin. Robin hadn't pulled away; they were still tangled together quite intimately. But not one iota of Robin's attention centered in that bed. It was all somewhere else.

Sydney buried his face in his pillow. "Shit." He should have realized; he should have /seen/ it. It all played out before him, in his own bedroom. That wasn't some fight between an overprotective mother hen and his son. For all intents and purposes it'd been a lover's spat! They just hadn't realized it, yet.

Great skies, they could all be so blind sometimes.

Sighing, Sydney lifted his head, cupped Robin's cheek and kissed him deeply, as thoroughly as he could manage. Then he said, "Wait here," and climbed out of bed. He imagined that Robin watched him with great confusion as he pulled on his nightgown and walked from the room, but he pointedly did not look at him. It would have killed his resolve.

Sydney found Ted in the other bedroom. He sat by the windows, staring out at the night sky, his chin cupped in his palm. He turned when Sydney cleared his throat. He at least had the decency to look stunned to see Sydney there.

With a great sigh and a roll of his eyes, Sydney announced: "He wants you."

"What?"

Sydney wanted to growl for having to repeat it. "I _said_ \--and don't think for a minute I'm happy about this--he wants _you_." He gestured toward the door. "You should go to him."

Ted stood, frowning. "Are you sure?"

"Generally, when I make my partner come and they immediately start taking about someone else, it does not bode well for me." He glanced off to the side. "Granted, I think this is the first time that's ever happened."

But then, he looked at Ted, sincerely, and shrugged. "You win."

Ted slowly walked towards him. "I wasn't competing."

Sydney laughed at that. "Yeah, you were. You're just more subtle about it." He waved to the door again. "Go on."

They were shoulder to shoulder when Ted stopped and looked at him. He didn't smile much, and almost never at Sydney. Smiles were reserved for Robin. But there was a small quirk to Ted's lips that suggested such a thing. Sydney smiled back.

He stood still and listened as Ted left and walked down the hall. Then he crossed to the bed and flopped into with a sigh to rival the most dramatic lady.

"Why the hell do I have to be such a nice guy?"

~~

Robin sat up when Ted entered. "Ted!"

Ted sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. He was bare-chested, the blankets pooled at his waist. Light blond hair accented his breastbone and stubble stood out on his chin. He _had_ grown up. Somehow, Ted hadn't noticed the changes; he hadn't realized what he'd been seeing in Robin's eyes lately were the age and deepness of a man.

Robin frowned. "Sydney's probably mad at me now, right?"

Ted shook his head. He cupped Robin's cheek and smiled as he leaned into his palm.

"No. I don't think Sydney could ever be angry at you."

Robin snorted softly. "Funny, that's what Sydney said about you."

Robin shifted and moved to his knees, towering him over Ted. The blankets had fallen away and he kneeled before Ted completely bare, the contours of his body lighted by a waxing moon: strong hips and full arms and his sex that jutted out from his body.

He wasn't just a man, he was a beautiful, passionate man that slipped his arms around Ted's neck and buried his hands in his hair. He bent lower and they kissed, slow and deep until Ted gathered him in his arms and laid him back against the bed.

Robin smiled. "So, will you show me now?"

Ted quirked one brow. "As many times as necessary."

Ted covered Robin's body with his own and finally gave into the pleasure he'd been silently longing to taste.

~~

Epilogue.

~~

"Can we sleep under the stars again?"

Ted slowed his horse and she pranced as he glanced at the moon, still little more than a sliver in the sky. "Yeah, I suppose so. It looks like it'll be a good night."

Sydney helped Robin unpack the horses and lay out the new bedrolls and supplies they'd bought in town. As they were assessing what they still had versus what they'd lost to the bandits, Robin had been delighted to discover that Sydney kept several of his traveling mementos in with his own pack, so not all his efforts had been lost.

Ted built a fire-pit and cleared an area of stone for them to lie on later. It surprised Sydney how normal everything felt. They went about their tasks, their travel, their day just as they always had. Perhaps Robin spent a bit more time at Ted's side than he had before, but really little had changed between the three of them since two nights ago.

Sydney had considered returning to his hometown or going off on his own, but the awkward moment he expected between the lot of them never came. They'd spent an extra night at that inn and, as such, he spent an extra night alone. He considered hunting up that boy at the brothel again, but he realized his heart wasn't in it. It wasn't every day that Sydney Rush was rejected and it still stung.

But, frankly, when had it ever happened before?

He figured eventually he'd find a nice pretty lady to lick his wounds with and all would be forgotten. At least, that was certainly his hope. Though he'd toyed with the idea, he didn't really want to leave this group and their never-ending journey behind.

As night fell, they settled into their sacks and Sydney watched Robin snuggled into Ted's arms. It wasn't the first time he'd ever seen that, but the way they tangled together, the smiles on their faces, he couldn't miss the intimacy that had already grown. Though, he wondered if it was for his benefit that there wasn't a deep and meaningful good night kiss?

Sydney shook the thought from his mind and lay back against his blanket. Maybe it really wouldn't be so bad, remaining the debonair, unattached Romeo of their group. With a sigh, he relaxed and felt sleep overtake him.

And then was startled awake by someone reaching under his blanket. He looked down to see his blanket pushed aside and Robin at his side, fumbling with his belt and buttons. With a coy little glance, Robin slid his palm over Sydney's sex and went back to his task.

Shocked, it took a moment for Sydney to form words. "What are you doing!?"

Robin smiled up at him. "Shh, don't wake Ted."

"W-what!?" It suddenly occurred to Sydney that after so many dismissed threats of death he received via Ted, he really WAS going to die by Ted's sword!

Robin pushed Sydney's trousers from his hips. "I just want to return the favor from the other night. You made me feel good and I want to do the same."

"But what about Ted?"

"I made him feel good last night."

Sydney sputtered. "Robin..."

"Robin."

Sydney looked over to see Ted propped up on one elbow watching them. Sydney held up his hands. "I swear, Ted, I didn't start this."

Ted nodded. "I know." He looked at Robin, the most sincere and concerned expression on his face. "Robin, do you want to be with Sydney?"

Robin shrugged. "Well, yeah. I mean, we've always shared everything, haven't we?"

There was a stunned silence between them all before it pieced together for Sydney. Of course, they never explained such things as monogamy and fidelity to Robin and they were hardly great role-models of such things. Sydney laughed, both amused and shocked. "That we have!"

Ted frowned. "Shut up!"

But Robin's calm, unconcerned expression flashed away. His eyes widen as he shifted away from Sydney. "Is that wrong? I just thought--"

Chuckling still, Sydney reached for Robin and cupped his cheek. "No, no, there's nothing wrong with that, my sweet little thing. Is there, Ted?"

Ted hadn't moved, still propped on his elbow. His words were delivered through clenched teeth. "It's unconventional."

Sydney snorted. "We're already unconventional. I think this way everybody's happy." He turned Robin's face to him and lightly kissed his mouth. But then, sincerely, he looked over Robin's shoulder and met Ted's gaze. "Honestly, are you going to be all right with it this way? I think it's what he wants."

In the distance, a prey bird cried during the long, thoughtful pause Ted took before he answered.

"As long as he's always in my sight."

Sydney raised a brow and grinned. "That'll make things interesting..."

Frowning, Ted pointed at him. "And you always stay ONLY on your side!"

Sydney smiled wider and mumbled, "We'll see about that," then said much louder: "Well, then, come on over here, Ted Viper, Robin was just showing me something he learned."

As Sydney captured Robin's sweet kiss again, bending him down to ground, he heard Ted shift closer, settling near.

 

END


End file.
